


Look Him Straight In the Eye

by oxymoronassoc



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronassoc/pseuds/oxymoronassoc
Summary: Release to the skyLook him straight in the eyeAnd tell him right nowThat you wish he would dieOriginally written 1.30.06





	Look Him Straight In the Eye

Blue eyes clash with hazel, and Starbuck is smirking and Apollo’s jaw is clenched. Racetrack can see the muscles moving and wonders if he ever wakes up in the morning and it hurts to chew the pathetic excuse for toast in the mess. The pilots’ bodies are drawn up in taunt lines like they’re about to spring, to leap on each other and devour themselves in pure liquid heat. Her glance shifts from one to the other, wondering if they’ll do it right here in front of her against the wall of the ready room.

She thinks maybe she’s been reading too many romance novels. Well, re-reading.

Sometimes Racetrack wishes they would just frack already. It’s better than having to watch them do it with their eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest, awkward with the bulk of her flight suit and contemplates tapping her toe. They’re doing it: long heated stares that would set off sparks if they lived in a cartoon. But they don’t and Margaret feels awkward standing three feet away, like she’s walked in on someone fracking for real. 

Maybe she should clear her throat? 

She’s about to when it comes to a climax. Blue eyes look away first, clear, and seem to finally notice her standing there. Racetrack fancies she can see a light blush staining the CAG’s throat as he realizes the intruder into their eye fracking. Maybe they are doing it. Starbuck’s smirk widens and she murmurs some affirmation to Apollo before exiting, a spring to her step.

He looks after her, eyes dark and dangerous, and Racetrack hopes they don’t go for seconds.


End file.
